Inmortal
by ragde09
Summary: Durante mi vida he tenido muchos nombres y apodos, algunos no me han gustado y ha habido algunos que me han agradado, pero fue uno de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja quien me dio el nombre que conservo actualmente y fue su esposa quien me otorgó su apellido en agradecimiento por mis acciones, mi nombre es Naruto mi apellido es Uzumaki, soy inmortal y esta es mi historia.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, se que debería estar continuando Rokudaime Hokage o cualquier otro fic pero pues este hace mucho tiempo que tenía pensado hacer, originalmente era un libro que estaba escribiendo pero luego perdí la motivación para hacerlo y no lo continué pero pensé que sería un excelente fic NaruHina así que aquí está el primer capítulo de una historia que no sé cuánto durará así que espero que me lean y dejen reviews.

Prólogo.

"_Durante mi vida he tenido muchos nombres y apodos, algunos que no me han gustado como: bastardo, hijo de nadie, basura, porquería incluso otros peores, aunque también ha habido algunos que me han agradado por una u otra razón, estos han venido de diversos contextos, los habitantes de Sunagakure me llaman el "Asesino de sombras", los ninjas de la nube me llamaron "El guerrero imbatible", mi maestro me llamó "Kitsune" e incluso hubo un niño de la aldea de la hoja que me llamó "Maestro" y fue precisamente uno de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja quien me dio el nombre que conservo actualmente y fue su esposa quien me otorgó su apellido en agradecimiento por mis acciones, mi nombre es Naruto mi apellido es Uzumaki, soy inmortal y esta es mi historia"._

Los gritos y exclamaciones de alegría resonaban en la callada mañana, el desierto había acabado, el joven ninja estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, la guerra había terminado y la paz se había firmado; pero más que una paz parecía un receso entre dos guerras, los shinobi volvían a casa, las madres y esposas lloraban a los muertos y abrazaban a los vivos, pero a él no lo esperaba nadie, ni tampoco lo hubieran llorado si hubiese perecido en el campo de batalla o si hubiera sido tomado prisionero, aun cuando eso era improbable, hacía mucho tiempo que él no era nadie, que era El hijo de nadie, pues un día simplemente había aparecido de la nada a las puertas de la ciudad, pidiendo asilo y comida, era extraño verlo en las calles pero cuando lo veían lo identificaban de inmediato, no era bien recibido, ni siquiera tolerado.

Pero todo eso había cambiado en los tres años que duró la guerra, ahora había dejado de ser El hijo de nadie, para ser El asesino de sombras, el valiente que se había escabullido sin ayuda de nadie en la tienda del kage enemigo y lo había asesinado con su kunai y no solo eso sino que había rescatado a un niño, el cual a partir de ese momento sería su compañero, subordinado y amigo, incluso llegándolo a considerar su hermano menor. Había partido a esa guerra a la supuesta edad de quince años, ahora volvía con dieciocho años, su ropa ligera y apta para el desierto venía teñida con sangre enemiga y arena, al igual que todos venía aliviado, pero por una razón diferente a la de sus compatriotas, mientras ellos regresaban felices porque ya podrían estar con sus familias, él estaba aliviado porque ya no tendría que tomar más vidas y a diferencia de todos él solo deseaba una cosa: morir.

Fin prólogo.

Pues aquí quedó este prólogo y espero que les haya gustado, si me dejan unos 5 o más reviews subiré la continuación, la cual está en proceso de actualización para adecuar los eventos recientes del manga y no quiero irme sin antes recordarles algo que hago en mis otros fics: cada review terminado en 0, es decir el 10, 20… etc., (siempre y cuando sea usuario registrado, de lo contrario ganará el siguiente review) le daré un spoiler o trataré de incluir una idea que proponga.

PD: las parejas no son negociables y Naruto será casi un Dios, pero en el primer capítulo entenderán la razón… tiene capítulos para participar en esta encuesta:

¿Quieres que Naruto sea jinchuriki? Si o No ¿Por qué?

Les invito a dejar review si ya leyeron o a leer si no lo han hecho, mi fic De Raíces y Sueños: La Historia de Naruto Uzumaki


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.- El inicio de una larga vida.

Hace muchos años, el mundo estaba en constante peligro por un monstruo de diez colas, de tal poder que cualquier lugar por donde pasaba causaba destrozos y los muertos se contaban por cientos, en el tiempo cuando las mujeres lloraban al ver a sus esposos partir a enfrentar a la bestia con el fin de evitar que atacara su aldea, en esas veces que nadie quedaba con vida y el Juubi jamás fue detenido, es aquí donde nuestra historia comienza.

-Madre, por aquí, mira hay un sobreviviente- dijo un joven de no más de quince años.

-Voy- respondió una mujer de cabello blanco tan largo que llegaba hasta el suelo, ojos blancos y un haori de color inmaculado.

Madre e hijo movieron los escombros de una casa y vieron una joven mujer de cabello rubio que sostenía un bulto en sus brazos, no había que ser un genio para saber que vivía sus últimos minutos, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban estiró el bulto con dirección a la mujer de cabello blanco.

-Ka… Kaguya-hime… por… por favor- y exhaló dejando caer el objeto, mismo que fue atrapado por la mujer quien al desenvolverlo se dio cuenta que no era un objeto sino un pequeño niño rubio, no tendría más de dos o tres días de nacido, sus mejillas presentaban tres marcas en cada una y unos ojos de un azul tan claro como el del cielo.

-Vamos Hagoromo, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí- dijo Kaguya dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia su escondite, el Juubi los seguiría buscando para obtener el poder del fruto milenario y ella no pensaba permitirle encontrarlos.

El joven sólo miró el cadáver de la mujer por unos segundos y comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzar a su madre, horas después llegaron a una profunda cueva en cuyo interior había una casa.

-Hemos llegado pequeño- habló Kaguya al niño mientras entraban a la casa, dentro se escuchaban los llantos de un bebé y el pequeño rubio decidió hacer coro uniéndose a los chillidos.

-Kaguya-hime Shiro-chan no ha dejado de llorar, debe tener hambre- dijo una bella señorita de unos quince años que cargaba en brazos a un niño de cabello blanco.

-Ahora le daré de comer- respondió la aludida secamente y al ver al pequeño rubio que no paraba de llorar decidió alimentarlo también.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- preguntó Hagoromo refiriéndose al hecho de que no sabían el nombre del bebé.

-Tiene unas lindas marcas en las mejillas, parece un zorrito- comentó la joven cuyo nombre era Asuka.

-Entonces su nombre será Kitsune- anunció Hagoromo con una sonrisa.

Fue así como comenzó la historia del pequeño rubio llamado Kitsune, quien a sólo tres días de nacido había logrado más de lo que todo el mundo podía esperar: no sólo había sobrevivido al Juubi sino que había sido tomado bajo la protección del clan Otsusuki y tenía a la mismísima princesa Kaguya como nodriza.

En un parpadeo pasaron ocho años y el pequeño Kitsune creció, al igual que lo hizo Shiro y Hagoromo, este último se había casado con la que fuera niñera de sus hermanos, Asuka.

-¡Shiro-Niichan espérame!- gritaba el pequeño rubio mientras seguía a Shiro, quien saltaba por entre los árboles.

-Alcánzame si puedes- respondía éste aumentando la velocidad.

Era algo que el pequeño odiaba, tanto Shiro como Hagoromo podían hacer cosas increíbles mientras que él sólo podía correr poco más rápido que los demás humanos normales, aunque a decir verdad Asuka era la única humana que conocía. Desde que tenía uso de razón supo que ellos no eran sus hermanos de sangre pues Kaguya y Hagoromo lo habían encontrado en un pueblo destruido.

Había escuchado la historia del Juubi y sabía los problemas que la bestia ocasionaba, meses atrás había fallecido Kaguya, por efectos secundarios de haber ingerido la fruta milenaria, según Hagoromo su cuerpo nunca se había podido acostumbrar al estrés que le había causado el despertar tal cantidad de chakra de forma abrupta, así que ahora.

Su maestro y hermano eran cada día más poderosos, los ojos del mayor habían cambiado a unos círculos concéntricos y su poder se había disparado a los cielos, fue como si con esos ojos pudiera ver el funcionamiento del cuerpo, decidió crear una religión basada en el chakra, que pudiera unir a las personas y que se entendieran entre ellas, pero para que eso fuera posible todos debían ser capaces de manipular esa energía, por ello comenzó a entrenar a su hermano menor y a Kitsune, al primero para que desarrollara su potencial y al segundo por su insistencia en no ser tratado como inferior, además con el rubio podría saber si un humano normal podía o no desarrollar chakra.

Ocho años más pasaron y Hagoromo vio con satisfacción como su discípulo había logrado desarrollar chakra y había aprendido el camino del ninjutsu tanto para predicar la paz como para imponerla a la fuerza.

-Nii-sama el Juubi está en camino a un poblado a tres días de aquí- dijo Shiro.

-Tranquilo, la técnica está finalizada, terminaremos con la amenaza del Juubi de una vez por todas- respondió alistándose para salir a enfrentarlo.

Los hermanos partieron del escondite volando a buena velocidad gracias a los poderes oculares de Hagoromo, mientras tanto en casa el joven Kitsune tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a los planes de su maestro así que salió y comenzó a seguir la dirección que habían tomado, iba tan rápido como le era posible, en los años que había entrenado había desarrollado habilidades muy superiores a las de los otros humanos, sin embargo su velocidad era la misma que tenía a la edad de ocho años, aunque al menos podía ir saltando por las ramas de los árboles en el bosque.

Siguió durante dos días hasta que el bosque terminó abruptamente en un gran desierto, por suerte era de noche y el sol no sería un problema por unas horas más. Continuó hasta que llegó a un enorme cráter, se notaba que había sido un ataque de gran magnitud el que lo había creado.

Se concentró un poco y sintió dos chakra, eran sus hermanos, ¿Acaso estarían peleando entre ellos? Sin pensarlo salió corriendo a su encuentro y grande fue su sorpresa al conocer finalmente al Juubi, esa bestia que había causado la muerte de su aldea y de tantas personas alrededor del mundo.

Estaban exhaustos, habían combatido a la bestia por días sin descansar intentando debilitarla para llevar a cabo el jutsu de sellado, pero había valido la pena pues era el momento de realizarlo, al mismo ritmo comenzaron con la secuencia de sellos hasta que una bola de fuego entró en su rango de visión, sólo existía una persona además de ellos que podía usar jutsus… Kitsune.

Hagoromo miró y vio al rubio que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos mientras formaba sellos para lanzar un nuevo jutsu, pero había atraído la atención del Juubi, el cual se lanzó al ataque.

-Shiro, protege a Kitsune- ordenó a su hermano quien salió volando en su dirección evitando el impacto de las colas, llegó y tomó a Kitsune del brazo elevándolo y llevándolo a una distancia segura.

-Quédate aquí- dijo para regresar con Hagoromo- hermano hagámoslo.

Ambos comenzaron a realizar sellos manuales nuevamente y cuando estaban por terminar un rugido se escuchó y el Juubi, sabiendo qué le harían, se abalanzó contra Shiro con la intención de asesinarlo, pero Hagoromo lo detuvo lanzando un poderoso ataque gravitatorio.

Kitsune estaba furioso, sus hermanos arriesgaban sus vidas dejándolo al margen y eso lo molestaba, quizá no era tan poderoso como ellos pero podía pelear, Hagoromo lo había entrenado duramente y él había aprendido cada cosa que éste le había enseñado, no se quedaría aparte viendo como salvaban al mundo.

Sabía cual era el plan, sabía que llevaría al menos un minuto realizar la larga secuencia de sellos que ocupaban para poder sellarlo dentro de ellos mismos, se sacrificarían para mantener al mundo a salvo.

Pero no sólo él lo sabía, la bestia conocía su plan al parecer, pues no podían llegar ni a la mitad de la serie para cuando eran atacados, decidió que les conseguiría el tiempo necesario para poder sellarlo.

Corrió gritando y agitando las manos para que lo viera y lo consiguió pues se lanzó contra él sin pensarlo, quizá algo en él lo enloquecía a tal grado de que lo quería matar antes que a los dos hermanos más poderosos.

Esquivó una cola, luego otra más, salió volando por causa de la onda de choque pero se reincorporó al instante y lanzó una bola de fuego seguido de una bala de viento que hizo el primer ataque más poderoso, pero no lo dañó en lo absoluto.

La bestia se veía más y más furiosa, de un momento a otro comenzó a juntar chakra en una enorme energía color púrpura oscuro y a comprimirla para luego lanzarla.

Kitsune miró a sus hermanos y vio que estaban a punto de terminar el sellado por lo que supo que había logrado ayudarlos aunque fuera un poco, sonrió feliz de haberlos conocido y cerró los ojos cuando el Juubi lanzó la enorme esfera de energía, había tardado dieciséis años pero la bestia lo había matado, al menos había vivido una buena vida, sólo deseó haber vivido más, conocer más personas, volverse más fuerte, ayudar a su maestro a predicar el ninshuu por el mundo, pero eso no sería posible ahora que iba a morir.

En el último instante decidió que no apartaría la vista ante la muerte, le haría frente, al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Shiro parado frente a él con sus manos extendidas al frente, deteniendo la gran bola de energía y absorbiéndola lentamente, con desesperación miró hacia Hagoromo y pudo ver a su maestro envuelto en una intensa luz junto al diez colas, en pocos segundos la luz cesó y el Juubi había desaparecido.

Shiro se desplomó junto a él jadeando por todo el esfuerzo que había supuesto absorber tal cantidad de energía, al instante llegó Hagoromo y lo vio con tristeza.

-Vaya que eres idiota… mira que hacer que me preocupara por ti- habló Shiro pero un chorro de sangre brotó violentamente de su boca.

-Maestro ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Kitsune con angustia.

-Ha absorbido la mitad del Juubi, más la esfera de energía, todo en segundos, su cuerpo fue sometido a una gran cantidad de presión, sus células se están destruyendo una por una- contestó analizando a su hermano menor.

-Dígame que puede ayudarlo- pidió comenzando a llorar.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, dentro de poco morirá- replicó con tristeza tratando de evitar llorar.

-No se preocupen por mi, yo ya he cumplido mi función en la vida, es momento que me reúna con mamá, los esperaré allá…- comenzó a hablar pero la sangre brotaba cada vez más abundantemente de su boca.

-Hermano, cuida mucho a Asuka, ella está esperando un hijo tuyo, asegúrate de que no tenga que vivir con el miedo de que una bestia lo asesine, como han… como han vivido tantas personas todos estos años- dijo dirigiéndose a Hagoromo quien no pudo evitar reprimir las lágrimas ante estas palabras.

-Kitsune, se que sólo eres un zorro estúpido pero quiero que sepas que te aprecio como mi hermano, estuvimos juntos desde que recuerdo, incluso… incluso antes, yo sólo me estoy adelantando en el camino, quiero que seas muy fuerte y que ayudes a mi hermano, se que no siempre entiendes sus palabras pero si sigues junto a él aprenderás mucho- dicho esto cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

Kitsune sólo asintió y comenzó a llorar copiosamente, sin embargo una enorme cantidad de chakra comenzó a salir de Shiro y a dividirse en miles de rayos de luz.

-Imposible- exclamó Hagoromo con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- preguntó Kitsune mirando al cielo.

-El Juubi, la parte que mi hermano tenía dentro, se ha dividido y ha ido a parar al interior de cada ser humano, ha hecho que todos despierten el chakra- explicó mientras se concentraba y sentía como a cada segundo iban aumentando las personas con chakra, en su percepción era como si se fueran encendiendo pequeñas luces en donde antes sólo había una gran oscuridad, la cual era alejada levemente por su hermano, su alumno y él mismo.

-Ahora todos estamos conectados, es lo que él quería- habló Kitsune poniéndose de pie, pero fue derribado por un gran rayo de chakra que entró repentinamente en él, sin embargo no sintió nada diferente- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó

Hagoromo intentó sentir el chakra de Kitsune pero no notó ningún cambio- No lo se, sólo se que ahora el mundo no volverá a ser igual, vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo no sin antes elevar una gran pirámide funeraria para su hermano.

Fin capítulo 1.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer cap de este nuevo fic que ha sido tan bien recibido, no haré promesas pero si antes del lunes tengo 15 reviews más trataré de subir el nuevo cap, así que de ustedes depende qué tan rápido lo suba, recomiéndenlo y dejen review, hasta luego.

Pd: para los lectores de crónicas de un mutante: trataré de revivir el fic, no prometo nada pero lo intentaré.

ESPEREN PRÓXIMAMENTE LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.- El principio del ciclo.

Dos años pasaron desde el sellado del Juubi y día a día los poderes de Hagoromo crecían más y más, ahora no era un humano, era un Dios en casi todos los sentidos de la palabra, habían dejado de vivir bajo tierra para vivir ahora en una amplia mansión, no muy ostentosa pero sí digna de admirarse, tal y como Shiro había anunciado Asuka dio a luz a un niño, el cual nació con chakra interior, por nombre llevaría Indra.

El peligro de la bestia de diez colas había quedado atrás pero ahora existía un problema que debía ser evitado, que los humanos habían despertado el chakra y no sabían qué hacer con él, el momento de predicar el ninshuu había llegado y Hagoromo partió junto con Kitsune en un largo viaje por el mundo, un viaje durante el cual el mundo ninja vería su origen, el viaje duró cinco años y en este tiempo el recién nombrado Rikudou sennin entrenó más arduamente al rubio lo que lo hizo muy poderoso.

Al volver a casa con su labor terminada la familia se dedicó a vivir en paz y tranquilidad y cuando el pequeño Indra tenía ocho años nació su hermano Asura.

Kitsune se sintió muy feliz de tener un nuevo sobrino, sin embargo su maestro se sentía preocupado, el rubio tenía 21 años pero seguía pareciendo de 16, sospechaba que aquel rayo de chakra había provocado un cambio en su alumno.

Diez años después sus sospechas se confirmaron, el rubio tenía 31 años pero no había cambiado absolutamente nada, el envejecimiento aparentemente no lo afectaba, Indra y Asura solían entrenar con él, el mayor era lo que podría llamarse un genio, a los 15 años había obtenido un Dojutsu similar al de su padre, Sharingan, lo llamó, entre sus habilidades había desarrollado la capacidad de predecir los movimientos de su rival basándose en las contracciones musculares, también podía copiar jutsus y generar poderosos genjutsu.

Mientras tanto Asura sólo poseía una gran reserva de chakra a sus 10 años sobrepasaba por poco la de Kitsune, en los entrenamientos siempre perdía contra su hermano, pero lo increíble era que nunca se rendía, simplemente continuaba levantándose cada vez que tocaba el suelo, el rubio tenía que detener las peleas la mayoría de las veces.

Indra era arrogante y prepotente, tenía fuertes discusiones con Kitsune constantemente, no lo veía como su tío que era, sino como un bicho raro que su abuela y padre habían encontrado camino a casa y lo habían adoptado, Asura era amable con Kitsune, más que verlo como su tío lo veía como un hermano mayor, de él había aprendido la perseverancia, sabía que no era tan fuerte como Indra pero estaba seguro de superarlo algún día. Ellos dos eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día.

Hagoromo por su parte se alejó de su familia por muchos años para predicar su religión y lograr la paz, enseñaba a usar el chakra a las diferentes familias que encontraba, mismas que en el futuro se unirían para formar clanes.

Y así pasaron 10 años más, una década de muchos cambios y sólo una permanencia, Kitsune seguía sin envejecer, ni él mismo sabía la razón y la persona más poderosa del mundo se acercaba luego de su largo viaje.

-Maestro, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Kitsune al verlo viejo y demacrado, algo que le hizo recordar que no era ningún joven, tenía casi 60 años y le empezaban a pasar factura.

-Es el Juubi, siento que cada vez me cuesta más mantenerlo encerrado, se que mi hora se acerca- habló con pesadez- no todos tenemos el privilegio de la juventud.

-No sabemos cuánto dure, quizá un día despierte y me vea que estoy muerto- respondió el rubio.

-Eso es imposible- contestó el sabio de los seis caminos entre risas y toses por igual- Kitsune, reúne a la familia, tengo algo que anunciar.

-Como ordenes maestro- contestó y luego ingresó a la mansión para llamar a Asuka, Indra y Asura, pero se giró al escuchar un ruido sordo, Hagoromo se había desplomado inconsciente, prueba de lo mucho que le costaba caminar siquiera.

Al escuchar su grito los hermanos salieron e Indra lo tomó en brazos.

-Aléjense, es mi deber como primogénito ayudarlo- respondió activando su sharingan amenazadoramente.

Recostado en un futon Hagoromo miraba a sus seres queridos y sentía como su salud se deterioraba rápidamente.

-Kitsune, Asuka, debo hablar con mis hijos, por favor déjenos a solas- los aludidos cumplieron con la solicitud al momento- niños, no les mentiré, mi hora se acerca y aún no he podido cumplir mi sueño, hacer que las personas se entiendan unas a otras, no tengo opción que heredarle la misión a uno de ustedes.

-Ese lugar me pertenece, soy el primogénito- pensó Indra con seguridad y luego habló- No se preocupe padre, yo me encargaré de que las personas vayan a la paz, aunque tenga que obligarlas-

-Indra, eres poderoso, seguro de ti mismo, conoces el camino del chakra y tu capacidad de expresar los sentimientos es superior a cualquier persona que haya conocido- comenzó a hablar débilmente y una sonrisa se empezó a formar en el rostro de Indra- es por ello que he decidido nombrar mi sucesor a Asura.

Los ojos de ambos hijos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ninguno entendía a lo que se refería.

-Padre…-

-Silencio Indra, sé lo que dirás, ciertamente tus cualidades te harían un excelente líder, pero lo que este mundo necesita no es un líder sino a alguien que sea capaz de cambiar los corazones de la gente, que sienta empatía con el sufrimiento ajeno, y ese alguien es tu hermano Asura- respondió Hagoromo antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

-¿Esa es la voluntad de mi padre o del sabio de los seis caminos?- preguntó con furia mal contenida.

-De ambos-

Kitsune y Asuka se encontraban en el corredor y vieron salir a Indra a pasos apresurados, de inmediato entraron al cuarto.

-¿Porqué padre?- preguntó Asura quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio.

-Ya lo he dicho antes, mi corazón me dice que tú serás un buen guía para este mundo, tu voluntad inquebrantable salvará a este mundo de hundirse en la desesperación-

-Confiaré en ti padre- respondió sumisamente el joven.

-Ahora necesito que escuchen, estas serán mis últimas palabras para ustedes. Asuka te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante estos años, por amarme y por esperarme durante mis largos viajes, gracias por haberme dado a mis dos hijos y por cuidar a Kitsune cuando estaba recién nacido- empezó a hablar sacando lágrimas a su esposa.

-Asura, no tengo mucho que decirte, sólo lamento no haber estado para ti, dejo el mundo en tus manos- luego de decir esto se desvaneció por unos segundos.

Su consciencia abandonó su cuerpo para viajar a un lugar y futuro distantes, luego abrió los ojos y miró a Kitsune.

-Pequeño zorro, has sido mi único alumno, por alguna razón te espera un largo camino en tu vida, sólo te diré dos cosas: nunca retrocedas, siempre hacia adelante, nada te puede herir físicamente pero debes preparar tu mente para ser verdaderamente invulnerable. Sé que llegará un momento en que te canses de vivir eternamente y desees morir, llegado ese momento recordarás esto: aférrate a una razón para vivir, busca algo que haga querer ver un día más.

Dicho esto cerró sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

Con estos recuerdos llegó a la torre del kage, los chunin que ahí trabajaban le indicaron un lugar para que descansara del largo viaje, ahí había ropas para que se vistiera adecuadamente para la audiencia con el tercer Raikage, algunas de las mujeres de la aldea llegaron ofreciendo satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades, él rechazó todo tipo de atención femenina, si habría alguien que tocara su cuerpo sería alguien que él amara, es por ello que él se guardaría hasta conocer a una mujer que compartiera su forma de ver la vida.

Lo único que esperaba era que esa mujer llegara pronto, demasiados años sólo le habían agrandado el hueco de la soledad, se estaba cansando de vivir, mientras para unos la vida era larga a los setenta años para él el tiempo era como un parpadeo, la vida humana era efímera como estrella fugaz.

Un par de horas después salió vestido con un uniforme de Kumogakure estándar se sentía extrañamente desprotegido sin sus bolsas de armas o su katana en la espalda, pero como iba a ver al Raikage no podía llevar armas, era una regla especial en tiempos de guerra. Caminó en medio de un par de guardias a través de un largo pasillo, a los lados había grandes esculturas del Raikage así como de sus antecesores.

Suspiró cansadamente, era el destino del hombre, todos caían tarde o temprano, ya sea bajo el poder de otro más poderoso, de ellos mismos por causa de sus ambiciones, o simplemente dejaban de existir y pasaban al olvido, al final del largo pasillo se encontraban unas imponentes puertas dobles, otro par de guardias las abrieron, no fue ninguna sorpresa para Naruto el haber visto que junto al kage estaba el príncipe Zsade, su hijo mayor.

-Naruto, he escuchado de tus hazañas, dicen que en tres años de batallas jamás fuiste herido, que mataste más enemigos que diez hombres juntos- dijo tercer Raikage cuando se arrodilló frente a él.

-Solo hice lo que debía, Sandaime-sama yo soy un renegado sin aldea y en esta ciudad me han recibido, era lo menos que podía hacer- dijo sin alzar la mirada ante el imponente Shinobi.

-No seas humilde Naruto, de no ser por ti aun seguiríamos en la guerra a la que mi necio hijo nos arrastró- no era un secreto que el hijo mayor del Raikage había causado la guerra con Iwagakure a causa de una prostituta y Oonoki exigía la vida de Zsade por lo que el Raikage no dudó en mandar a su ejercito a la batalla.

-Tú fuiste el más y valiente de todos los Shinobi, regresaste victorioso portando la cabeza del general enemigo cercenada, tienes derecho a pedirme lo que quieras, mujeres, oro, lo que desees.

-Su alteza, este humilde hombre no ambiciona nada, aquí tengo todo lo que pueda pedir, tengo mi casa, mi empleo chunin, entre otras cosas, usted dice que fui el más valiente, yo le digo que valientes fueron todos los soldados que pelearon por su causa, aun sabiendo que era una guerra absurda marchamos valientes, cruzamos el desierto de Sunagakure y entablamos batalla, le digo que sólo soy uno de muchos que haría esto por mi patria, mi nueva patria- respondió haciendo que el Kage se asombrara por la humildad de Naruto, así como la sabiduría con la que hablaba, parecía que fuese mayor.

-Bah, tonterías, debes tener algo que desees más que nada, aunque no seas consciente de ello, es verdad que ganamos, pero no fue gracias a ti como mi padre quiere hacernos creer, tu solo eres uno más de los soldados al servicio de mi padre y mío- habló Zsade desde su lugar sin mirarlo como si no valiera la pena que le dirigiera la palabra mucho menos la mirada.

-Tiene razón Zsade-sama, yo no fui el único que se arriesgó, pero he de reconocer que existe algo que deseo en especifico- contestó alzando la mirada y posándola fijamente en Zsade, en su larga vida había visto a cientos de personas como el que estaba frente a él, prepotentes, egocéntricos, ambiciosos, que creían ser mejores por el hecho de haber nacido en alta cuna, detestaba a los hombres como él, tenía ganas de matarlo. Zsade no tomó a bien el hecho de que Naruto lo mirara de esa forma, trató de recomponerse y tragarse la ira mientras veía a su padre que estaba por contestar.

-Naruto, pide lo que desees, en algo coincido con mi necio hijo, yo he vivido muchos años, los suficientes como para darme cuenta de que no existe un solo hombre sobre la tierra que no tenga un anhelo-

-Raikage-sama, lamento decirle que lo que más anhelo no me lo puede dar nadie, yo también he vivido los suficientes años como para poder decirle que mis deseos no los puede cumplir otra persona que no sea yo-

-Insolente- escupió Zsade.

-Silencio Zsade, o de lo contrario te enviaré a cuidar a tu hermano menor A, si quieres permanecer aquí más te vale que recuerdes quién eres.

Algo que odiaba de su padre era que no se moría aún, ya tenía 19 años y aún lo trataba como si fuera un crío.

-Volvamos al tema Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

-Es respecto al niño que traje conmigo- respondió.

-¿Ese mocoso?- de pronto Zsade se puso de pie y habló exaltado- ¡Puede ser un espía, padre quiero que lo ejecuten de inmediato!- no era como que temiera que el joven niño fuese un espía, pero Zsade no le daría a Naruto el gusto de hacer su voluntad, el extranjero debía aprender que nadie lo desafiaba o ignoraba.

-Eso es imposible, él fue hecho prisionero durante el ataque a una aldea, los ninja de Iwa lo trataban como esclavo- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie bruscamente, al instante tenía cuatro lanzas apuntando a su corazón y otras más al cuello, en verdad no quería tener que matar al amable kage y a todo el que se opusiera, pero había decidido que el pequeño estaría bajo su cuidado.

-Raikage-sama, exijo que se me otorgue a este niño bajo mi tutela, como usted mismo ha dicho mi servicio al reino no es pequeño, probablemente soy el mejor Shinobi en lo que a infiltración respecta que estas tierras hayan visto jamás, aunque está mal que yo lo diga, de todo lo que pudiera pedir esto es solo una mínima parte de lo que merezco- habló con tono un más exaltado, al ver esto los guardias reales afirmaron su postura y se alejaron un poco listos para asesinarlo si intentaba algo.

-¡No pienso perdonar esta falta de respeto!- gritó Zsade enojado- ¡guardias ejecútenlo públicamente al alba, junto con el mocoso!- antes de que cualquiera de los presentes hubieran podido hacer algo Naruto los hubiera desarmado y asesinado, todo sin sufrir un rasguño, pero no quería revelar su secreto, ni tampoco quería que asesinaran al joven, él era mucho más que un niño maltratado, tenía el potencial para ser su amigo, lo supo cuando lo vio hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la tienda del general Kirotsuchi.

Tenía que pensar cómo lograr salvar a Minato Namikaze del lío en que lo acababa de meter.

Fin capítulo 2.

¿Qué les pareció? Tenía planeado poner todo el pasado hasta llegar a Shippuden, que es donde se desarrollará lo bueno del fic pero mejor lo voy poniendo en flashbacks, ahora la duda es ¿Logrará Kitsune/Naruto salvar a Minato?

Recuerden lo de los reviews terminados en 0


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.- Konoha.

Por su mente no pasó la preocupación por lo que le pudieran hacer sino lo que le pudiera pasar a Minato.

Por lo que bajó los brazos y se entregó sin oponer resistencia alguna, una vez que lo arrojaron al calabozo, el príncipe mandó a los portavoces a los diferentes barrios de la aldea con el fin de que anunciaran que Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe de guerra sería ejecutado por intento de sublevación, protección a un espía, traición al Raikage y al príncipe e intento de asesinato, junto con otros cargos falsos más, esto serviría de ejemplo para aquellos que intentaran faltarle al respeto al futuro Raikage.

La noche fue terrible para Naruto, no solo el olor era nauseabundo, las ratas pasaban sobre él sin temor alguno, sí que estaban acostumbradas a la presencia humana, el piso era húmedo, mohoso en algunos lugares, no pudo dormir nada, aunque su cuerpo fuera invulnerable a los daños no era insensible, en el pasado había soportado golpes que aunque no lo dañaran si que dolían, algo parecido sucedía con el frio, las noches en el país del rayo eran mucho más frías.

Al día siguiente lo intentarían ejecutar y sin duda descubrirían su secreto, probablemente lo usarían en experimentos, tratando de matarlo o descubrir su secreto, cualquier cosa les serviría, pero lo que más temía era que lo obligaran a plantar su semilla en mujeres desconocidas, con la esperanza de procrear hijos como él.

Mientras tanto en otra celda Minato había estado esperando desde la mañana, el joven que lo rescató le había prometido hacer todo lo posible por que no pasara mucho tiempo ahí, esa tarde, incluso en el calabozo más profundo, había llegado el rumor que ambos serían ejecutados al amanecer, vaya forma de sacarlo, pensó, al día siguiente le esperaba un largo viaje al más allá por lo que decidió dormir lo mejor posible, el frio que sentía era prácticamente nada comparado con los fríos vientos que se colaban por los huecos de las casas en su tierra natal, al nacer su madre lo sacó a que se curtiera con el frío, para que sus carnes tomaran fuerza y resistencia, algo que al parecer había funcionado y ahora agradecía profundamente.

El orbe solar comenzaba a asomar en el horizonte las personas comenzaban con sus actividades cotidianas. Los mercaderes colocaban sus mercancías en sus lugares acostumbrados, se podían apreciar telas finas, platos y utensilios de oro, también había armas, espadas, Katanas, escudos, dagas, etcétera.

A simple vista parecía ser un día normal, uno de tantos en la aldea, pero este era un día diferente, un día que cambiaría la vida de muchas personas, todo causado por la próxima ejecución de dos prisioneros, Naruto el héroe de la pasada guerra y Minato el niño espía, uno por traición el otro por intento de sabotaje.

-¡Arriba perezosos!, más les vale haber dormido bien porque a partir de hoy no podrán por el dolor de cabeza- exclamó uno de los guardias mientras abrían la reja entre risas, Naruto supuso que los ejecutarían por decapitación, la pena por faltar al respeto al líder de la aldea.

-Naruto-sensei ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Minato al ver el semblante calmo de Naruto.

-Tranquilo ya pensaré en algo- respondió sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al patíbulo en medio de la plaza central, era una burda estructura de madera rodeada por las terrazas características de la aldea, las maderas chirriaban con cada paso que daban los prisioneros acompañados de sus guardias, al centro se encontraba el hombre que habría de ejecutar la sentencia.

Con calma Minato se colocó en su lugar, esperando la orden que hiciera bajar la espada que acabaría con su vida, no podría decir que moriría feliz, había soñado con conocer el mundo, vivir aventuras, realizar proezas, sin embargo, a sus escasos doce años no había conocido más que su austero hogar, cuando fueron atacados por los soldados de Iwagakure, lo mantuvieron apresado por casi tres meses, lo torturaron hasta doblegar toda la fuerza de voluntad que le hubiera quedado luego de la masacre en que perecieron sus seres queridos.

Un rayo de sol había llevado algo de luz a su oscura vida cuando Naruto había asesinado a Kirotsuchi, no sólo eso sino que lo había liberado prometiéndole que cuidaría de él, pero, ¿Cómo cuidaría de él un joven de pocos años de vida más que él? Naruto era demasiado sabio para la edad que tenía, así que decidió que confiaría en él, cuando escuchó acerca de las hazañas en el campo de batalla se dijo que sería su alumno, Naruto, el hijo de nadie, el asesino de sombras, sería su maestro.

Sólo se arrepentía de una cosa, no tener tiempo para cumplir sus sueños, escuchó la orden y todo se vio lento, mucho más lento de lo normal, sin embargo el tajo mortal nunca llegó, con temor giró la cabeza para ver qué era lo que sucedía y con asombro vio al verdugo a tres metros de distancia, también vio a un maniatado Naruto levantándose, al parecer lo había derribado, genial, ahora morirían de una manera peor.

Naruto vio la cara de Minato al inclinarse y esperar la ejecución, lo había pensado demasiado, no lo dejaría morir, el joven niño no quería perecer ahí, lo salvaría aunque toda la ciudad tuviera que morir, Minato valía más que todo Kumogakure, cuando se escuchó la orden dada por el príncipe Zsade el verdugo comenzó con su labor, con celeridad dio una patada al hombre junto a él y se irguió, sin pensar en alcanzar o no a evitar la muerte de Minato se lanzó con el hombro por delante, a fin de que el impacto derribara al oponente, la estrategia funcionó, ahora sólo debía acabar con un innumerable ejercito y serían libres, sería una tarde larga.

La multitud enardecida comenzó a cargar contra ellos, razón por la cual Naruto rompió sus ataduras en un alarde de fuerza y luego tomó a Minato para saltar hacia uno de las terrazas cercanas, en poco tiempo se vieron rodeados, la mente de Naruto funcionaba a más del cien por ciento, de pronto el viento sopló con fuerza, y los gritos cesaron, los pasos apresurados de una persona se acercaron al Raikage, en un principio no los reconocieron, pero era Fukai, uno de los jounin principales y jinchuriki del Hachibi.

-Raikage-sama, malas noticias- dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, sus ropas estaban desgastadas y se apreciaban heridas de espada- los mensajeros que envió a Konoha, los asesinaron los hombres de Hanzo, la misión falló.

Una exclamación de horror sucedió a la declaración del recién llegado, el Raikage comenzó a reconsiderar la alianza con Konoha, si bien podrían lograr crear un ejército imparable, no valía nada la pena si los hombres no podían pasar la frontera de Amegakure, de pronto una idea cruzó la mente del Raikage, él era quien más se oponía a la ejecución, por lo cual decidió intervenir.

-Guardias, preparen una audiencia con Naruto y el niño, sólo seremos ellos y yo- ordenó dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar con dirección al palacio seguido por Zsade, quien profería gritos y maldiciones. Minutos después llegaron los prisioneros aun atados de las manos- Hablaré claro y rápido Naruto-kun, me opongo a tu ejecución, eres un Shinobi demasiado valioso como para permitir que mueras por un capricho de mi hijo, espero que aceptes lo que te propondré: irás a Konoha, te ganarás la confianza del Hokage y escoltarás a Kushina Uzumaki hasta aquí para la unión con Zsade, de ese modo formaremos la alianza ninja más fuerte, ¿Aceptas o debo mandarte asesinar nuevamente?

Naruto no tuvo opción si quería que Minato viviera entonces debía aceptar el acuerdo además tenía muchos años sin ir a Konoha, quería ver cuánto había cambiado desde el segundo Hokage. Finalmente inclinó la cabeza y aceptó, un par de horas más tarde los dos jóvenes partían seguidos por un grupo de diez ninjas, quienes les ayudarían, por un lado, a pelear en caso de ser necesario y por otro lado los vigilarían para evitar una fuga, cruzaron el territorio de salamandra Hanzo sin problemas, una semana y media después, en pleno otoño, llegaron a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, los ninjas lo llevaron ante el Hokage quien les examinó y ordenó que se les asignaran habitaciones separadas y les brindaran comida y un lecho para reposar.

Kushina se levantó fastidiada, cada día era lo mismo, no tenía nada que hacer más que ser una princesa, el sueño de cualquier chica, pero ella no era como cualquiera, ella quería ser una kunoichi, ir a la academia, era emocionante estar en Konoha, al menos el Hokage la había escuchado y empezaría el lunes en la escuela.

Salió de sus aposentos con un hermoso kimono color blanco con pétalos de cerezo color rosa, caminó hasta la torre del Hokage y luego a la oficina del mismo, cuando entró vio al anciano hablar con dos jóvenes que nunca había visto.

-Entiendo, pero como pueden ver Kushina aun es demasiado joven para casarse, ella nunca había salido de la aldea del remolino hasta hace unos meses, deberán quedarse por lo menos tres años aquí, hasta que ella alcance el rango genin y sea reconocida como adulta por las leyes de Konoha, la alianza se firmará de inmediato pero entrará en función en caso de ataque, Naruto-kun, tú te quedarás aquí junto con Minato-kun, los diez ninjas regresarán con el mensaje al Raikage, si quiere la mano de Kushina entonces deberás permanecer aquí- habló el Hokage.

-Me parece excelente viejo- habló con un deje de burla en su voz- será bueno recordar viejos tiempos, quizá entrenemos como cuando eras joven- respondió con una amplia sonrisa Naruto haciendo que tanto Minato como Kushina, quien miraba desde la puerta, lo miraran con extrañeza, tenía dieciséis años máximo y le hablaba al Hokage como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Sarutobi les asignó un departamento en el ala este de la aldea, ahí vivirían por los próximos años hasta que Kushina estuviera lista para el matrimonio, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

-Naruto-sensei, ¿Ese anciano que vimos en la torre es el Hokage? No se ve tan poderoso como el Raikage- habló el pequeño con un tono de curiosidad.

-Minato, es una larga historia que un día te contaré, pero debes saber que ese viejo decrépito tal y como lo ves es el hombre más poderoso de la aldea, conoce todos y cada uno de los jutsus que han sido creados aquí- respondió Naruto mientras empezaba a cocinar algo de ramen, su comida favorita.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Porque yo se los enseñé- contestó entre risas aumentando la curiosidad-

-No entiendo, pero si tu me entrenas ¿podría llegar a ser Hokage?-

-¿Quieres ser Hokage?- cuestionó.

-Supongo que sí, así no permitiría que sucedieran injusticias como las que hemos vivido, incluso buscaría un método para hacer que la paz fuera duradera-

-Entonces debes ingresar a la academia ninja para poder ser genin, luego ascender a chunin y finalmente convertirte en jounin pero antes de ser Hokage tienes que ser reconocido por toda la aldea- explicó Naruto mientras ponía el bol de ramen en el centro de la mesa.

Una semana más comenzaba en la academia de Konoha, los niños asistían con la esperanza de ser ninjas al terminar las clases y ese día iban a haber varias sorpresas.

-Niños hoy les presentaré dos nuevos compañeros, ellos estudiarán aquí a partir de ahora, la primera es la princesa del país del remolino, Kushina Uzumaki- habló el sensei haciendo pasar a una pequeña pelirroja de bellos y finos rasgos.

-Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki y algún día seré tan fuerte como Tsunade-sama y seré la primera mujer Hokage- dijo ganándose una serie de risas por parte de los demás niños.

-Un extranjero jamás será Hokage- dijo alguien pero fue silenciado por una sandalia voladora cortesía de la pelirroja.

-Kushina, toma asiento por favor, y evita golpear a alguien más en el camino- pidió el sensei.

La chica pasó al lugar sin hacer nada más en el camino excepto intentar asesinar a todos con la mirada, si fuera una Uchiha lo hubiera logrado.

-El otro es un chico recién llegado a la aldea, su nombre es Minato Namikaze- anunció el sensei y Minato recordó lo poco que tardaron en elegir un apellido para el chico, según su sensei era el de un clan extinto más de cien años atrás.

-Hola, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y algún día seré Hokage- anunció con una sonrisa, los chicos se rieron pues parecía que ese era el día de querer ser Hokage, pero la mayoría de las chicas lo miraron con corazones en los ojos.

-Minato, pasa a tomar asiento junto a Kushina por favor- y el chico caminó hasta sentarse junto a la pelirroja.

-Yo seré Hokage, no me agradas- anunció ella.

-Entonces que gane el mejor- respondió sonriente.

Este sería el principio de una de las más hermosas historias de amor que el mundo ninja vería.

Fin capítulo 3.

Hola pues aquí les dejo este capítulo que estuvo listo antes de lo previsto gracias a los reviews y PM que me han dado kilos de inspiración, aunque tuve otras fuentes el día de hoy XD.

En cuanto a Rokudaime Hokage pues aún no sé qué hacer por el mes libre que tendrán, tengo un par de ideas, quizá sólo esas dos desarrollo.

Sé que hay muchos huecos en este fic y están hechos a propósito, en les pediré algo: ¿Qué parte de la historia de Naruto/Kitsune quieren conocer? Recuerden que ha vivido por siglos así que elijan y algo de eso se mostrará en el siguiente capítulo.

Les diré lo mismo aquí que en raíces y sueños (fic actualizado hoy también)

AY AY YAYAY CANTA Y NO LLORES, PORQUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN, CIELITO LINDO, LOS CORAZONES quienes son mexicanos sabrán la razón por la que hoy actualicé.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.- Secretos y declaraciones.

Los años habían pasado y ahora tanto Minato como Kushina tenían casi trece años, seguían manteniendo una rivalidad por quién heredaría el cargo de Hokage, sólo habían pasado tres días desde el examen de graduación y durante las que fueron las últimas clases algo había llamado la atención de Kushina, ella era una Uzumaki y como tal no podía quedarse quieta ante esta situación.

Al parecer algo preocupaba a Minato debido a los constantes suspiros que dejaba salir cuando nadie lo miraba, la pelirroja tenía en mente al menos tres posibles causas y las investigaría hasta saber cuál era. Esa tarde al encontrarlo en la aldea con una bolsas de compras lo siguió con cautela y sigilo, si bien el rubio había mejorado mucho respecto a sus demás compañeros estaba demasiado distraído como para poder ser capaz de detectarla, cosa que Kushina supo aprovechar.

Después de unos minutos siguiéndolo vio que se internaba en el área de entrenamiento número 44, mejor conocida como El Bosque de la Muerte, qué podría ir a hacer ahí, quizá seguía un régimen de entrenamiento distinto al de sus compañeros, pero los Uchiha y los Hyuga también entrenaban mucho al salir de clases y sin embargo sus progresos no se comparaban a los del rubio, más determinada que nunca se internó en pos de él.

Llegó a una gran torre abandonada, la cual sólo se usaba en casos específicos y lo vio entrar al liberar un sello escondido, por lo visto no esperaba que la Uzumaki lo siguiera, pues si algo sabían hacer los de su clan era tratar con jutsus de sellado. Sin dificultad se internó y lo rastreó, luego de pasar por un pasillo con muchas habitaciones a los lados llegó a un gran salón con gradas a los lados y dos grandes manos haciendo el sello del carnero, recordó que en ese lugar solían hacerse las peleas de ascenso a jounin, pero luego lo habían hecho un espectáculo en el estadio de Konoha, por lo que debía estar abandonada la torre.

Sin embargo ahí se encontraba Minato practicando unas katas de taijutsu con unas pesas de piedra atadas a manos y pies, ese era uno de sus muchos métodos de entrenamiento. La pelirroja se escondió detrás de una de las gradas y lo comenzó a observar atentamente hasta que vio entrar a otro rubio poco mayor que ellos ¿Acaso era su hermano mayor?, sería probable por el parecido, pero a su mente vino un recuerdo, ese rubio era exactamente idéntico al joven que le hablaba al Hokage con tanta familiaridad, pero eso era imposible, aquel debía tener 18 años ahora pero seguía pareciendo de 16.

-Sensei, ya he dominado esta serie de katas, ¿Qué es lo siguiente?- dijo Minato mientras se quitaba las pesas sintiéndose liberado.

-Lo siguiente es comer Minato- habló el rubio mayor. Dicho esto se sentaron y comenzaron a degustar un delicioso ramen hasta que Naruto habló- ¿Porqué no te nos unes también?-

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al ser descubierta, no era como que hubiera hecho mucho por esconder su presencia. Apenada salió y caminó hacia ellos.

-¿Kushina?- preguntó Minato- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No te importa Minato-baka- respondió dejando todo rastro de pena y sacándole la lengua.

-Kushina… si mal no recuerdo tú eres la princesa de Uzushiogakure- habló Naruto mientras recordaba.

-eh, sí así es, pero también soy la próxima Hokage- respondió con una pose orgullosa.

Esto sí que dejó sorprendido al rubio, había estado cuidándola desde lejos por mucho tiempo pero nunca había escuchado nada de ese sueño.

-Por lo que veo Minato tiene un rival- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-No se burle Naruto-sensei- se quejó Minato.

-¿Naruto-sensei?- repitió con duda Kushina.

-Si, él es mi sensei, aunque es más como mi hermano mayor- habló el rubio menor.

-Eso no importa Minato-baka, lo que quiero decir es que él se llama Naruto- dijo mientras una idea se iba haciendo más grande al atar cabos.

-Sí, él es Naruto Uzumaki-

-Naruto-sama, es un gran honor para mí estar ante una leyenda de su talla, disculpe mi falta de respeto por no tratarlo como merece- habló Kushina poniéndose de rodillas con la frente tocando el suelo en señal de absoluta sumisión.

-Tranquila- habló Naruto tomándola de los hombros para levantarse- una princesa no debe agachar la mirada ante nadie- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, una princesa sólo agacharía la cabeza ante dos personas, un rey y un dios, usted es lo segundo- replicó negándose a levantarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Minato con curiosidad.

-¿Vives con él y no lo sabes?- cuestionó la pelirroja con asombro.

-Tranquila Kushina, nadie en la aldea lo sabe a excepción de los más ancianos, mi existencia es secreto clase S en varios lugares, tú sabes porqué- explicó Naruto.

-Lo entiendo Naruto-sama, disculpe mi atrevimiento-

-Basta, si no te levantas ahora mismo no te lo perdonaré- dijo Naruto amenazadoramente.

Finalmente la chica levantó la mirada y luego se puso de pie, con una mirada Naruto le indicó que tomara asiento y los acompañara en la comida, la chica lo hizo sin chistar.

-Sensei, ¿Qué es lo que sabe Kushina que no se yo?- preguntó Minato con genuina curiosidad.

-Ella sabe lo que su clan le ha dicho- fue la escueta respuesta.

-¿Su clan?- repitió Minato- ¿Acaso no son familiares?

-Eso es imposible, el primer Uzumaki apareció hace apenas 400 años, no podríamos ser parientes porque…- decidió callar al saber que estaba hablando de más.

-¿Por qué?- lo animó a seguir su alumno.

-Porque yo adopté el apellido antes de ir a Kumogakure- dijo Naruto.

-Tengo una idea- intervino Kushina- cada uno revele su secreto y así podremos crear confianza.

-Es buena idea, supongo- concordó Minato.

-Qué mas da, ¿Quién empieza?- preguntó el rubio mayor.

-Supongo que Kushina, fue su idea después de todo-

-Está bien- respondió ella- Zsade el futuro Raikage quiere que me case con él para aliarse con mi clan y con Konoha y así conquistar el mundo.

-Eso no cuenta- interrumpió Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Minato.

-Está bien, déjenme pensar en otro- dijo haciendo un puchero, pero luego lo cambió a una cara reflexiva- esto que les diré es mi mayor secreto, así que espero uno de igual o mayor magnitud.

-El mío estará a la altura de cualquier secreto que tú nos cuentes- afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Espero el mío también lo esté- dijo Minato sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

-Bien, ustedes saben que soy una princesa del país del remolino, saben que me arreglaron un matrimonio con Zsade al finalizar la academia, es decir que no tardan en venir por mí, pero lo que ustedes no saben de mí es que fui elegida para casarme con él no por mi linaje sino por lo que habita en mi interior- desvió la mirada de los rubios y continuó- tengo en mi interior al biju más poderoso, al más peligroso, Mito-sama me lo confió y no quiero defraudarla pero cada vez me cuesta más mantener la cordura, en especial las noches de luna llena, tengo miedo que el Kyubi me posea un día y destruya la aldea que me ha acogido- dijo mientras unas inesperadas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Entiendo- dijo Naruto quien había llegado a varias conclusiones luego de escuchar las palabras de Kushina- tranquila yo te ayudaré.

-¿Ayudarme?- preguntó con duda.

-Sí, ahora dime qué tipo de sello tienes puesto-

-Tengo un sello de ocho trigramas, recubierto con uno de cuatro puntos cardinales- dijo sin saber a dónde quería llegar el rubio.

-Si recuerdo bien mi estancia en la aldea del remolino ese sello permite que el biju vea lo que ves y escuche lo que escuchas ¿Cierto?- afirmó más que preguntar Naruto.

-Algo así me explicó Mito-sama hace años- corroboró la pelirroja.

-Está bien, ahora escúchame Kurama- comenzó a hablarle el rubio a Kushina quien junto con Minato lo miraron con curiosidad- yo te conozco mejor que ningún humano y sé que no te gusta estar encerrado, sé que no quieres estar solo, pero ambos sabemos la razón por la que esto es necesario, deja en paz a esta niña porque si la lastimas prometo darte otra paliza- dijo amenazadoramente haciendo que las dudas de su alumno aumentaran al escuchar la palabra "otra" en el discurso del rubio.

-El Kyubi dice que está bien pero que lo deje dormir que es muy escandaloso y problemático- dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Dile que también lo quiero- respondió burlonamente Naruto- ¿Quién sigue?

-Creo que yo- habló Minato- no sé qué tan grande sea mi secreto, pero creo que estoy enamorado de una persona que jamás se fijaría en mí, que no puede amarme porque lo nuestro sería un amor prohibido, un amor que jamás se podría llegar a consumar pues va en contra del balance natural de las cosas- habló dejándolos a ambos en sus pensamientos.

"Entonces tenía razón" fue el pensamiento de los Uzumaki.

-Sin comentarios- dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-sama, le toca a usted- dijo la pelirroja mientras en su mente se decidía a ayudar a su rival a conquistar aquel amor imposible.

-Cierto, pues de todas las personas que me conocen y que saben de mi secreto es porque lo han descubierto y porque les tomó años de observarme, pero ustedes serán los primeros que lo sabrán por mi boca, de todas formas tarde o temprano lo sabrán- comenzó a hablar el rubio mientras se ponía de pie- Minato golpéame con todas tus fuerzas- pidió.

-Me niego- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, nunca golpearía a alguien indefenso o fuera de una pelea oficial.

-Bueno, tendré que hacerlo de la manera difícil- dijo sacando un kunai y cortándose las venas con él, ambos chicos se asustaron instantáneamente dando paso a una expresión de asombro cuando vieron que no había rastro de sangre, ni siquiera parecía que la afilada arma hubiese hecho contacto con la piel.

-Soy invulnerable a cualquier daño físico, el envejecimiento no me afecta, esta apariencia que ustedes ven es la que he tenido durante los últimos 800 años- dijo esperando su reacción.

-Bromea sensei, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Minato con incredulidad.

-Él es una leyenda entre el clan Uzumaki, un dios encarnado, mi clan se caracteriza por su longevidad pero eso es nada comparado con él, ha viajado por el mundo enseñando y aprendiendo ninjutsu desde muchos años antes de las guerras de los clanes, nadie sabía cómo hacía para no morir, incluso hubo jutsus similares más no iguales al que Naruto-sama usa- dijo Kushina corroborando las palabras de Naruto.

-Eso es imposible- exclamó Minato más asombrado.

-Exacto, por eso nadie ha tenido éxito, ni siquiera yo sé la causa de mi condición, es por ello que me gustaría que llegara el momento de morir-

-No diga eso sensei, usted es muy valioso para este mundo- replicó inmediatamente Minato.

-La vida Shinobi siempre ha sido igual, matar, odiar, vengar y el ciclo se ha repetido innumerables veces, sólo yo tengo prohibido morir, llegará el momento en que ustedes partan de este mundo y yo seguiré aquí, solo- habló con nostalgia el rubio.

-Quizá eso sea inevitable, pero no diga que la vida no vale la pena, ¿Acaso olvidó cómo escapamos de Zsade? Usted luchó por vivir- trató de animarlo Minato.

-Te equivocas mi joven alumno, no fue por mí, como he dicho antes, yo no puedo ser dañado así que no me hubiera pasado nada, pero tú no debías morir, merecías algo mejor que esa muerte cruel, fue por eso que luché para que tuvieras un futuro, quiero ayudarte a crecer como Shinobi de la misma forma que mi maestro hizo conmigo- respondió Naruto.

-Creo que me he pasado de las horas aquí Naruto-sama, será mejor que me vaya a casa o el Hokage se preocupará- dijo Kushina levantándose y caminando hacia la salida.

-Gracias por escuchar y compartir Kushina-hime- dijo Naruto.

-No me diga Kushina-hime- pidió ella avergonzada.

-Entonces no me digas Naruto-sama- dijo él.

-Tenemos un trato- respondió ella con una sonrisa- Minato, recuerda que mañana es la asignación de equipos, no llegues tarde- dicho esto se marchó.

La noche pasó tranquila hasta el día siguiente, Minato se encontraba en su lugar habitual esperando la asignación de equipos, el maestro comenzó a nombrarlos y conforme los nombraba llegaba el jounin encargado de su entrenamiento.

-El equipo 7 estará conformado por: Minato Namikaze- esto hizo que levantara su cara hacia el maestro a la espera de los otros tres nombres que formarían el equipo- Fugaku Uchiha- dijo mientras el heredero Uchiha sonreía con arrogancia, hacía tiempo habían tenido sus diferencias pero esta parecía una segunda oportunidad para comenzar una amistad o algo parecido- y Kushina Uzumaki- dijo pero cuando Minato buscó a su pelirroja por todo el salón no la encontró- el maestro a cargo será…- hizo una pausa para releer el nombre que estaba en la lista, una vez confirmada la información prosiguió- será, Jiraiya-sama.

Sería alumno de uno de los tres candidatos a Yondaime Hokage, como si ser el único alumno del ninja más viejo del mundo no fuera suficiente ahora su potencial se elevaría por los cielos y estaría un paso más cerca de ser Hokage.

Sin embargo su sensei no entró y Kushina no estaba en el salón, al salir del aula escucharon un gran ajetreo y de la nada apareció su maestro, no Jiraiya sino el rubio.

-Minato ¿Has visto a Kushina?- preguntó con una voz agitada.

-No la he visto desde ayer sensei ¿Pasa algo?-

-Al parecer una escuadra de ninjas de la nube se infiltraron en la aldea, parece ser que venían a por ella- explicó mientras desaparecía tal como había llegado.

Sin pensarlo un segundo Minato se despidió de Fugaku con una reverencia y partió en pos de su compañera, su instinto lo guió hacia el bosque de la muerte, lugar donde los incautos podían morir fácilmente, saltando de rama en rama la buscó hasta que encontró algo brillante en el suelo, al parecer ella iba dejando un rastro de cabello.

Siguió el camino y a las pocas horas los alcanzó, atacó por sorpresa a los cuatro ninjas y rescató a la pelirroja de una explosión saltando con ella hacia la copa de un árbol.

-Me encontraste- dijo ella acurrucándose en la seguridad de sus brazos.

-Por supuesto, nadie tiene un cabello como el tuyo- respondió mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Espera- lo interrumpió- esto no está bien.

-¿Hay alguien más?- preguntó esperando resistir la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que lo hay baka, su nombre es Fu-ga-ku U-chi-ha- deletreó como si no fuera obvio.

-¿Te gusta Fugaku?- preguntó con un extraño dolor en lo más profundo de su pecho.

-¿A mí?- preguntó sorprendida- por supuesto que no, ¿Acaso no eres tú el que está enamorado de Fugaku-baka?- preguntó incrédula.

Un tic nervioso se dejó ver en el rostro de Minato, qué había hecho para que ella pensara que él gustaba de otros chicos, sólo había una forma de responder esa pregunta, acercó su rostro eliminando los centímetros que los separaban y tocando sus labios con los propios en un torpe pero hermoso primer beso.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Sigo sin estar convencida- replicó ella tomando la iniciativa y besando al rubio.

A los dos días había un consejo de guerra en la aldea de la hoja, en él participaba el Hokage y sus consejeros así como sus aliados del remolino.

-Esto es imperdonable, mira que intentar secuestrar a mi hija sólo porque el compromiso se tardó dos días más de lo previsto- dijo Kenzo Uzumaki golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

-¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?- preguntó Sarutobi, quien en sus casi treinta años como Hokage nunca había tenido que enfrentar una situación como esta.

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer sino ir a la guerra?- preguntó Danzo mientras examinaba el mapa político del continente elemental.

-Si declaramos la guerra a Kumogakure entonces se les unirá Kirigakure y esta oportunidad sería aprovechada por Iwagakure para atacar a las naciones contrarias- reflexionó el tercer Hokage.

-Entonces sería una pelea en dos frentes- concluyó Kenzo- Konoha puede contar con todo el personal de la aldea del remolino siempre y cuando se nos garantice la seguridad de la princesa Kushina.

-Cuente con ello Kenzo-dono- respondió el Hokage con serenidad.

-Que nuestros descendientes nos perdonen por lo que haremos, pero no tenemos opción, no debemos permitir que el Kyubi caiga en manos de Kumogakure- dijo Kenzo.

-Supongo que a partir de aquí ha sido declarada la segunda gran guerra mundial Shinobi- dijo uno de los compañeros de Kenzo.

-Todo sea por evitar el matrimonio de Kushina con Zsade, muchos ninjas morirán por esta niña, pero es necesario- habló Kenzo mientras se ponía en pie para salir a preparar lo necesario.

-Kenzo-dono, debo decirle que él está aquí en Konoha- comentó el Hokage cuando lo alcanzó en el pasillo.

Por "Él" sólo se podían referir a una persona, Naruto.

-Dígale a Kitsune-sama que de manera humilde solicito una audiencia con él- dijo Kenzo con una sonrisa.

-Recuerde que ahora se hace llamar Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Sarutobi.

-Como sea, para mí siempre será Kitsune- dicho esto salió del recinto.

Dos días después los Shinobi comenzaban a salir de la aldea con destino al país de la lluvia, principal campo de batalla, un batallón de ninjas partió hacia el país del viento para frenar el avance de los ninjas de Kirigakure y de ser posible aliarse con Sunagakure, el resto de ninjas se reunieron con los del clan Uzumaki para ir a Amegakure.

"_Minato, te tengo una misión muy importante, protege a Kushina con tu vida, no creas que te lo digo como sensei, ni como amigo, ni siquiera como un hermano mayor, te lo digo como alguien que ha vivido más tiempo que nadie, he visto en tus ojos que la amas, ella no quiere casarse y tu no quieres que se case, esta guerra no es para evitar esa boda, por supuesto que no, es para que ustedes puedan vivir su amor, en lo personal me da igual cuántos ninjas vivan o mueran porque en sus manos está el futuro del mundo, quizá ahora no me comprendan pero con el tiempo lo harán_

_Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, recen por que alguien ponga fin a mi vida y si eso no sucede pronto nos veremos, cuiden de la aldea como futuros Hokage que son_

_Atte.: Naruto Uzumaki"._

Estas eran las palabras exactas que dejó Naruto en la mesa de la recámara de Minato el día que partió a otra guerra, se había acostumbrado a la paz pero sabía que esta era sólo una ilusión, por eso él cada día deseaba ver terminado ese ciclo de odio, y sólo podía terminar de dos formas posibles; con el ciclo roto o con él muerto, pero ninguna parecía siquiera remotamente cercana.

Con esto en mente partió en dirección a la aldea de la lluvia, haría todo de su parte para detener esta guerra, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a antiguos aliados, esos dos niños valían la pena, valían más que todo el continente Shinobi junto.

Fin capítulo 4

Notas del autor: pues mi musa me ha dado kilos y kilos de inspiración así que aquí les dejo este capítulo un poco más largo que el promedio, a decir verdad no sabía dónde cortarlo, como pueden ver los secretos han sido revelados y los sentimientos declarados, espero les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews,

Sé que quizá la cronología respecto al manga no está muy clara pero si mal no recuerdo en la segunda guerra fue cuando murieron el segundo Mizukage, el tercer Raikage murió en la tercera guerra, el segundo Tsuchikage murió en la segunda y sé que también que A es el cuarto Raikage pero por el bien del fic todo esto cambiará, ya lo verán.

Aún faltan cerca de 3 capítulos antes de que Hinata aparezca así que espero no desesperen y si quieren un spoiler sólo pídanlo y lo doy por PM.


End file.
